Secrets in the Fire
by darkshadows12997
Summary: Faiga Dezhnyov is a mutant without a past. Her parents left and never returned, possibly assassinated after the Russian Mutant Rebellion. After arriving at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, Faiga more than ever wants to find out the truth about her parents. Faiga goes on a journey to uncover the truth. Faiga finds more than what she bargained for, for the good and the bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so excited to present you all this story that I decided to create! This takes place after Apocalypse, so the characters are still in their late teens/early twenties. The Russian Mutant Rebellion was not a real thing, I made it up specifically for this story. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the X-Men. I only own my OC's.**

A yellow cab dropped Faiga off at the front gate of her new home. The sign read: _Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters_. It was surely the place. Faiga looked on the small piece of paper that was given to her before she left her home in Hamburg, Germany. Her hands shook as she looked at the paper and back at the sign.

 _This is it_. Faiga thought to herself before walking towards the entrance.

Faiga was always different. Her physical appearance was normal, but she acted different from everyone else. At a young age she was able to produce and control fire as well as ice. She was always able to withstand extreme hot and cold temperatures. This caused others to be scared of her and ostracize her. Faiga lived a childhood in solidarity, but she never minded it too much.

As Faiga made her way to the front entrance, she looked around the grounds of the school. It was a beautiful green landscape. There were many trees surrounding the area, and the grounds were a beautiful green and looked very well taken care of. She saw students playing Frisbee, reading under a tree, and a teacher giving a lesson to his students outside.

Faiga walked up the steps of the entrance. She felt too nervous to even ring the doorbell. It was a new life and a new country for her. Though she spoke English very well, she was still afraid that others would make fun of her for her accent if she messed up any words or if she just sounded stupid to them. Faiga gave the door three loud knocks before anyone answered.

Moments later, a man answered the door. He was bald and sitting in a wheelchair. He gave Faiga a warm and inviting smile.

"Faiga, how nice to finally meet you." He greeted.

"H-how did you it's me, sir?" Faiga nervously asked.

"It's a gift of mine to know people before they introduce themselves. Quite interesting, is it not? I am Professor Charles Xavier, welcome to my school. Oh, come in please." Charles said to Faiga.

Faiga stepped inside. She looked around and noticed how beautiful the school seemed, it looked more like a home than a school. It did smell like an old museum, but nether less it was even more beautiful on the inside. The front entrance had a huge staircase leading to different hallways. There was a beautiful ivory piano in the foyer. Faiga knew how to play the piano and was happy to see that she would be able to play there. There was beautiful furniture and art all around.

"My aunt told me about this place. She said that you would help me here." Faiga said.

"She's right. Here at the Xavier School, not only do we teach you to control your powers, but we also teach you about the important subjects." Charles told Faiga. "Follow me this way." Charles said wheeling down a hallway.

As Faiga followed Charles down the hallway, Charles started telling her the school rules and what she can and can not do.

"Rule number one, no smoking inside, or on the school grounds. Not only does it smell bad, but it also isn't too well for your health. Rule number two, no alcohol. Three, curfew is at eleven PM on weekends and nine PM on weekdays for students." Charles explained.

Faiga tried to listen, but her mind was on the school and how beautiful it was. She slowly took everything in while trying to listen to Charles.

Charles and Faiga continued to walk around the school. He finally led her to another student, a girl who looked about Faiga's age, maybe a bit older. She had beautiful red hair and was waiting for both of them. She was smiling at Faiga.

"Faiga, allow me to introduce you to one of Xavier's best students, Jean Grey. She will be giving you the rest of the tour. I have far too much work to do right now to give you the whole grand tour." Charles told Faiga.

"It's nice to meet you." Faiga said to Jean.

You're going to love it here. A voice said in Faiga's head.

"Who just said that?" Faiga asked.

"Me." Jean smiled. "I'm telepathic. I can communicate in people's minds." Jean told Faiga.

"Really? That sounds really cool!" Faiga exclaimed.

"It is, sometimes. Most of the times it gets annoying having to hear everyone's thoughts twenty-four seven."

They both laughed. Faiga was already starting to feel a little comfortable.

"Let's go, I'll show you around. I'll show you to your room first." Jean said as she took Faiga's hand.

Jean took Faiga to her new room. It was smaller than her old room, but it looked more comfortable. There was already a desk, a double bed, a bureau, a mirror, and a small TV. All of the furniture in the room was made out of oak. Faiga went into her room and looked out of her window. It had a beautiful view of the back of the school, with a big lake and a fountain. Faiga rolled her suitcase beside her new bed, which was right next to the bureau.

"I'll put my things away later." Faiga said. "I want to see the whole place first. It's so pretty here."

"It is. But it smells like old people." Jean replied.

They both laughed. "That's the first thing I thought when I walked in the school! It smells just like my grandma's house!"

Both girls hit it off well with each other. They both joked with each other and talked about each other's countries as Jean gave Faiga the tour.

"Come, I want you to meet my friends, you'll like them a lot. I think they're outside." Jean said.

Jean showed Faiga to where one of the doors to the outside was. Faiga felt intimidated by her new surroundings. However, she felt excited at the same time. She was in one of the best countries in the world, according to herself. It was like a whole new world for her. The only world she ever knew about was her life within the gates of her aunt and uncle's estate. But Faiga was finally free and able to do things on her own and meet new people. And Faiga embraced this as she stepped out into the bright daylight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm sorry that it took a while for me to update this story, I just had finals week and now it's finally over! here is some German in this chapter, so I will put the translations at the end of the chapter. I don't speak German so I had to use google translate so forgive me :) Enjoy!**

"I bet you that you can't teleport from that tree over there all the way to that tree all the way down there, Crawler." Scott said pointing to two trees in the distance.

"You'd be surprised, watch me!" Kurt said accepting Scott's challenge.

Before Kurt was about to teleport to the trees, Scott stopped him.

"Here comes Jean, with some girl." Scott told Kurt.

As Jean and the girl approached, Kurt got a better look at the girl. Kurt couldn't help think that the girl was very pretty. She had dirty long blonde hair that was kept in a side French braid, and her eyes were a grey-greenish color that Kurt admired. She had a short stature. Jean and the girl went up to the two boys. Kurt could tell that she was new. He had never seen her before and Kurt knew about every face at the school. She looked nervous and intimidated by her new surroundings.

"Kurt, Scott, this is Faiga. She's new and she's all the way from Germany." Jean excitedly told them.

"It's nice to meet you." Faiga said shaking their hands smiling.

Kurt could not believe it. He was excited to meet a fellow German, and he could also understand what it's like to be in a new country, so he thought he can hopefully help her whether if it's with translating or if it's with getting used to a new home in a new country.

"Sprichst du Deutsch?" Kurt asked Faiga in German.

"Ja! Und Sie Deutsch als auch sprechen?" Faiga replied.

"Ja, ich bin aus München. Wo kommen Sie her?" Kurt asked.

"Ich komme aus Hamburg ." Faiga told Kurt.

"Woah, what?" Scott said sounding confused.

"They're speaking German, dummy." Jean said playfully hitting him.

"Yes, I am German." Faiga laughed. "I'm actually half German, my father was Russian."

"That's ironic." Scott laughed.

"What, because Germany and Russia basically hate each other? My parents obviously looked past that." Faiga said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." Scott apologized.

"You haven't. You're right, it is unusual. But my parents loved each other anyway.." Faiga told Scott.

"So, why are you here?" Scott asked curiously.

"Scott! You can't just ask people that!" Jean reprimanded Scott.

"I swear I'm not trying to be rude!" Scott defended himself.

"It's alright. You see, I can produce fire and ice. I can only produce ice if there's water nearby." Faiga explained.

"Damn! Show us!" Said Scott.

"Well…. I can't really control it. That's why I'm here. My aunt sent me here. She knows about this place and thought it would be good to send me here to learn how to control my powers while getting a good education." Faiga told the group.

"Show us anyway! It'll be fine! See, there's a lake right there" Scott said pointing at the lake.

"Well…. Okay." Faiga said nervously.

Kurt looked at Faiga in amazement as she started to use her powers. She walked towards the lake and started to bring her hands down at the lake. As she raised her hands up, a block of ice started to grow. She only let it grow about a foot or two, nothing more than that. She looked over at Scott and crossed her arms.

"Satisfied?" She said to Scott.

"Damn! That's so cool!" Scott cried out.

This caused attention from the other students walking by. They all looked at the block in amazement and then looked at Faiga in a greater amount of amazement. Faiga began to blush from all the attention she was getting, but she just smiled at the kids who were looking at her.

"They're not scared of me, are they?" Faiga asked.

"No, they're amazed by what you just did." Jean said.

"Well I can't do it anymore. I don't know how to fully control it yet. I don't want anything bad to happen if I keep doing it." Faiga told the group.

"Anyways, I think I'd like to unpack now. It was nice meeting you Scott! Ich werde Sie sehen sich um, Kurt ! Auf Wiedersehen!" Faiga waved at the boys before her and Jean went back inside.

Kurt continued to look at the girl's until they closed the door and were out of sight.

"Uh, earth to Crawler!" Scott said waving his hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Huh, what?" Kurt replied, obviously distracted.

"You think she's a babe, don't you?" Scott said winking.

"Babe is not the word. But she is pretty." Kurt said.

Scott snickered. "Yeah, the moment you meet a girl that speaks German you fall in love with her."

"I didn't say I was i love with her. All I said was that she's pretty!" Kurt said annoyed. He wasn't in love with her, Kurt could never love someone without getting to know them. Kurt was smart enough to know that not everything is based off of looks.

People were scared of Kurt, and that was a fact. Outside of the circus ,people feared him and thought that Kurt was the devil himself. Those who knew Kurt though, knew that he was a kind, compassionate person. It made Kurt learn real quick that you should not base someone's worth off of their looks.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Kurt?" Scott asked him.

"No." Kurt replied. "Did you?"

"I was pretty much a ladies man back at my old school." Scott said as he stretched his arms behind his back.

"There was this one girl I dated for a few weeks when I was in tenth grade. Pretty girl, but she was a psycho. Her name was Kelly. If I was in a five mile radius of any other girl she'd go nuts. I'm not kidding, she would go up to any girl that was seen talking to me, even my female friends, and she'd threaten to beat them up. She also knew where I was at all times. If I was having a night with some buddies she'd find out where we were and would crash it and hang with us." Scott said to Kurt.

"Sounds like a fun time." Kurt said.

"Yeah definitely." Scott sarcastically said. "Even after we broke up she would call my house in a crying mess almost every hour. It got to the point where my mom had to tell her mom to get her daughter to stop calling us."

Kurt was amazed and almost jealous of how Scott could get so many girls to like him. It was definitely because of his looks. Kurt bet that if Scott looked like him than no girls would ever talk to him. Kurt was also very shy, so when it came to girls, he didn't know what to do or say without looking like an idiot. Kurt secretly wished that he had Scott's charm.

"So, about those trees…" Said Scott.

"Give me ten dollars and I'll do it." Kurt replied.

"Deal."

 **Translations:** **Sprichst du Deutsch?: Are you German?** **Ja! Und Sie Deutsch als auch sprechen?: Yes! And you speak German?** **Ja, ich bin aus München. Wo kommen Sie her?: Yes, I am from Munich. Where are you from?** **Ich komme aus Hamburg: I am from Hamburg**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: If any of you guys have any feedback you'd like to give me, feel free to review or PM me! I always appreciate the feedback! Enjoy!_**

 _Süddeutsche Zeitung, December 15_ _th_ _, 1965_

 _At approximately five o'clock on the 13_ _th_ _, an estimated two hundred mutants marched their way through Moscow. They made their way towards the Kremlin, where Soviet leader Leonid Brezhnev was at the time. Witnesses say that the large group of mutants started to shout at Brezhnev to come out and show himself if he was a real man. Fifteen minutes later, Brezhnev himself appeared out of the buildings balcony, guarded with about fifteen men. Mutants started to plea for equality and to have their own rights as other Russian citizens. When Brezhnev refused to comply, calling them inhuman, chaos erupted. They started to use their powers against Brezhnev and his fifteen men. About fifty other mutants started to storm inside the Kremlin. Brezhnev faced no injuries, but a few cuts from broken glass. Only two of his guards survived the attack, and five other men inside were also killed by the mutants. One hundred of the mutants were killed by armed Soviet Forces. This has now been known as the Russian Mutant Rebellion. This was the mutant's way to attempt to get their voices heard by the Soviet leaders._

 _Not much is known about how this rebellion was planned. But what we do know is that there were two main key figures who planned the rebellion. The first one is named Vasily Dezhnyov, a Russian mutant who is able to create electric fields. The second known key figure is a German citizen named Greta Konig, she is able to possess others and control living things. The Soviet government urges anyone who knows the whereabouts of these two to report them immediately to the Soviet police._

Faiga let her eyes off of the newspaper that she spread out on her desk. Faiga couldn't even remember how many times she read that article. She folded it back up and carefully put it back inside a drawer connected to her desk.

The two key members, Vasily and Greta, were Faiga's mother and father. Faiga had very few memories of them, for they were taken away from her when she was only two years old, making the memories she has with them very cloudy. Faiga vaguely remembers the day that they were taken by the Russian Secret Police. They spared Faiga's life, and sent her to live with her aunt Agatha, her mothers sister in Hamburg.

Aunt Agatha was a very loving woman towards Faiga. Her husband was too, they treated her like one of their own children. But, due to the circumstances, Faiga was sheltered for the seventeen years of her life up until she was sent to the Xavier School. She was homeschooled by a tutor, and her only friends were her cousins and one of her aunts maids. Faiga knew that it was for her own safety, but always wanted to see the outside world. This was Faiga's chance at seeing the outside world.

Faiga knew that her parents wee not assassinated. The other newspapers rumored that they were, but she knew they weren't. If the Soviet government wanted them dead, then they would have killed them on the spot. Faiga believed that they were sent to a gulag in Siberia, or maybe another work camp. Faiga spent years trying to find them, and nnow that she was at a school just for mutants, she believed that there was a chance to actually find them.

Faiga looked at the framed picture of her parents on her desk. Faiga thought that her mother was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but then again, didn't every child think that their mother was the most beautiful woman? But Faiga believed that her mother was truly beautiful. Her mother was smiling in the picture as her father held their waist. They were in front of a tree with beautiful flowers growing around it. Her mother's blue eyes looked like they were sparkling and her face was lighted up with excitement and happiness. Her blonde hair was tied up in a crown braid, something that was very common in Germany. Her father was looking at her mother's face with the most romantic look in his eyes, his hair was a light brown, and he had green eyes, just like Faiga's. Faiga wished that she had her parents beauty. But Faiga also wished that she could be with her parents.

 _They're alive. I just know it._ Faiga thought to herself.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled out.

Jean stepped inside her room. "Did I come at a bad time?" Jean asked.

"No, not at all! I'm just hanging out here, that's all." Faiga replied.

"We're all going to dinner now, do you want to join us?" Jean asked her.

"Yeah, in a little bit. I think I want to take a shower first. I haven't showered since I got on the plane to come here." Faiga giggled.

"We'll be in the dining area, just meet us there." Jean said, and with that she left and closed the door.

 _I really do need a shower._ Faiga thought.

Faiga picked out an outfit for the evening, a light pink button down with white jeans. Faiga planned to go shopping soon so that she could get with the American fashion. She was only thirty minutes away from New York City, one of the main fashion capitals in the world. Faiga made her way down the hall to the showers.

The hot water felt nice on Faiga's skin. She never got burnt from water or felt like shivering from freezing water, one of the pluses to her mutation. Along the shower were bottles of different shampoos and conditioners. She chose the ones that smelt like lavender and lilies. She just chose plain old soap instead of the perfumed ones.

Faiga stepped out of the shower and slipped into her change of clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she'd just leave her hair the way it is. She quickly combed it through and rushed to the dining hall.

The dining hall was a lot bigger than Faiga expected. There were rows of tables all around. The kitchen was all the way in the back near the serving area. She scanned the room to find her new friends and found them sitting by one of the windows.

"He guys!" Faiga greeted as she walked towards them.

"Welcome to Xavier's dining hall, home of the five start buffet." Scott sarcastically said.

"He's joking, the food is just fine." Jean said.

Faiga and Kurt made eye contact. She smiled at Kurt and he smiled back.

"Are you guys going to speak German again?" Scott jokingly said.

"No." Faiga laughed in an embarrassing tone.

"Leave them alone Scott." Jean said ash she smacked Scott's arm.

"This will be my first American dinner." Faiga told them.

"I'll show you what's good here." Kurt said getting up. "I remember my first American dinner here too, come, I'll show you what's the best to eat here."

Faiga followed Kurt to the serving area. There was a huge variety of foods from roasted turkey, to spaghetti and meatballs. Looking at all the food made Faiga even more hungry.

"So, you're from Munich?" Faiga said as she scooped some broccoli onto her plate.

"Yes, I grew up in the circus." Kurt told faiga.

"That actually sounds really cool. How was it?" Faiga asked.

"It was better than what everyone thinks. Everyone was so nice to me and the audience didn't even think I had a mutation. It was only until I was captured and forced to fight that everything went downhill."

"That's terrible! How did you get here?" Faiga asked.

"One of the teachers here, Raven, rescued me. She brought me here. And how about you? You said you're from Hamburg?"

"Yes, I grew up with my aunt and uncle. I wasn't allowed outside of their home though. Not because they were afraid of people being afraid of me, but there were other reasons for it. I'll explain it to you later, it's a very long story." Faiga explained to Kurt.

"I understand. Are you done getting food?" He asked.

Faiga simply nodded her head.

"Alright let's get back to them."

They sat back down with Jean and Scott. A few moments later another girl appeared. She was Asian and had bright colored clothing on.

"Ooh, is this the new German girl you guys were talking about?" She squealed.

Faiga blushed.

"Oh, don't mind me! I'm Jubilee! It's great to finally meet you!" She said as she grabbed Faiga into a hug.

"I'm Faiga, it's nice to meet you too." She said.

"Mind if I sit with you guys? I have a story to tell about my date last night!" Jubilee said as she sat down with them.

"Jubilee is always on dates." Scott joked.

"Oh shut up, Scott! And how many dates have you been on since you got here?" Jubilee shot back.

Scott looked like he was defeated for a moment. "I just haven't found the right gal yet." Scott said defending himself.

"Just hours you were talking about how many girlfriends you had." Kurt said. The whole table laughed.

"You guys suck." Scott said taking a sip of his water.

* * *

Faiga felt that she had a successful first day. It was Saturday, and her classes start Monday, which she really looked forward to.

As Faiga went into bed, she couldn't help but think of her parents. They seemed to be on her mind all hours of the day. She couldn't seem to get that picture that she has out of their head.

 _I hope they're happy where they are._ Faiga thought. _I'll find you someday mama and papa, I promise._

And with that, Faiga drifted into sleep.


End file.
